


Fictober18 #22 - “I know how you love to play games.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Felicity has an unusual family, Fluff and Humor, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Meet the family.





	Fictober18 #22 - “I know how you love to play games.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no ownership of Arrow or any of it's characters,

“I know how you love to play games.”

 

These are the words his sister says when he tells her about Felicity.  Games? What the hell, Thea. He came to her for advice and this is the best he gets?  He should have talked to Tommy. At least he would have given him some encouragement. 

 

“I can see your broody thoughts so stop it.  I am going to help you. This Felicity sounds like the perfect woman for you.  I want her as my magical sister in law. A fey? Just wow. I wonder what her family is like.”  Thea gets a faraway look in her eyes as her words sink in with Oliver. Felicity’s family is something he never even considered.  Are they normal humans like his or are they some kind of whatever Felicity is? 

 

Speaking of family, he notices something out of the corner of his eye - no, it can’t be!  Felicity just walked in with that Ray guy and another woman. What is going on here? The woman with them turns around locking eyes with Oliver.  Her expression is one of anger? That Ray guy whispers something in her ear and she shakes her head no. Is she….. Headed right for him? 

 

“Oliver Queen?  I wanted to speak to you.   My name is Anna Palmer. I am Felicity’s sister.”  Before he can recover to answer, he hears two voices he knows.

 

“Anna, our table is ready.  Hi, Oliver. So sorry for…”

 

“Hi, my name is Thea Queen.  This lug with no manners is my brother.  So nice to meet you.” 

 

With a blinding smile, Anna shakes hands with Thea.  Ray looks uncomfortable and Felicity has her hand on Anna’s arm trying to pull her away.

 

His heartbeat goes up at the sight of Felicity.  The dress she is wearing is a blue that brings out the color of her eyes.  Her hair is not in her customary ponytail but flowing over her shoulders. He wants……. Wait, what?  

 

“No trouble at all.  Andre, can we please be moved to a table that will accommodate the five of us?  You are such a doll.” Breaking his normal professional stance, Andre smiles down at his sister adoringly.  The reaction doesn’t surprise Oliver. Men fall at his sister’s feet without her having to use magic but the turn the conversation took is shocking.  Thea is asking for a table for all of them to sit at? 

 

“That is so sweet.  Thea, I have a great feeling about you.  My feelings are never wrong. Ask Lizzy.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Anna is dead.  Even if her fey senses were blocked because she was too busy thinking about Oliver, her family senses should have kicked in.  She loves her gram but she knows Anna showing up for dinner was all Gram’s doing. One minute Felicity was giving their names for the reservation, the next she sees Anna over at the table.  What good is being fey if it fails you at an important moment like this one?

 

“Thank you so much for the invitation but we really don’t want to interrupt your dinner.” Catching the look, so now you decide to work fey senses, on the young woman’s face, Felicity sighs.  With a small internal smile, she hears the same sigh from Oliver. 

 

“You are not interrupting at all.  Felicity, right? This is perfect. I wanted to meet the woman who single-handedly took my brother on.  I heard his office runs like clockwork now instead of the chaos it was before. Thea Queen, Ollie’s smarter sister,” the young brunette states.

 

The head waiter, who apparently has a huge crush on Thea Queen, returns showing them to a new table for five as Felicity gives her sister a silent look.  Anna sends her response to her sister telepathically, “I will learn so much more this way.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Somehow Thea not only has a table for five but she silently but efficiently arranged the seating.  Anna is sitting next to Oliver, Ray next to her, Thea, Felicity. It is apparent that his sister and Felicity’s have become silent but deadly partners instantly.  The minute Anna Palmer walked over to the table, 

the rest of the group became their playthings.  Anna and Thea had some silent conversation where they decided the rest of the night for everyone.

 

Right now Oliver is not sure which sister to be worried about the most.  His body reaction to Felicity is a constant but her sitting next to him in this setting has him sweating.  

 

On the other side is Anna, an unknown but terrifying presence.  Her aura is one of determination and power. The similarities between her and his sister are not comforting Oliver right now.  Anna’s next comment only verifies his justifiable fear.

 

“So, how and where were you turned, Oliver?” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity is shocked by how quickly Thea and Anna manipulated the entire group.  Her senses are picking up the same determination, strength, passion, kindness, and love from Thea Queen that her sister possesses.  If she didn’t know better, Felicity would think Thea has magical powers. 

 

She can feel Oliver trying to adjust to the new situation.  Is the concern she feels pouring off him because of her or Anna?  

 

“You want him so go for it.  His control is hanging by a thread.”  Anna is a first class telepath and her talents are in full bloom tonight.  

 

“Maybe I will.”  Instead of answering, Anna smiles.

 

In for a penny in for a pound, they say.  Placing her hand on Oliver’s knee seeing his eyes open wide, she starts to move her hand up his leg slowly.  When she hears Oliver gasp as she reaches the top, her hand brushes against his obviously hard cock. 

 

“Are you okay, Ollie?”  Thea asks her brother as he chokes on the sip of wine he took before he felt the movement.

 

“Yes, just went down wrong.  Sorry.” 

 

Oliver’s hand moves over hers but Felicity wonders if it is to stop her or help her.  With a boldness that surprises even her, she squeezes him. That should help him figure out if he will stop her or not.  The one thing she is certain about is Oliver wants her. 

 

Just as Oliver’s hand touches hers, she feels him still.

 

“So, how and where were you turned, Oliver?” 

 

Anna is a dead woman!!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
